


Somewhere to Go

by gofordrakgo



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofordrakgo/pseuds/gofordrakgo
Summary: It was the last thing he would have expected, on that night or any other. In fact, if he was to have been asked to make a list of all the crazy scenarios he figured could happen, it wouldn’t have even made the list. All he had wanted from that night was to eat his popcorn, drink his cocoa moo and watch mindless movies with his wife. A knock at their door and a visit from an old enemy changes everything.





	Somewhere to Go

The blizzard had set the perfect mood for a nice quiet evening. An evening he planned on spending cuddling with his wife, watching some mindless movies and basking in the warmth of a fire. She had even complimented him on his foresight to bring some firewood inside before the snow began to fall. Of course, the fact that he had set everything up to be perfect for them didn’t stop her from demanding that they watch the  _ Bloodbath _ trilogy. 

“Please, can’t we watch something pleasant instead,” he begged. “It doesn’t even have to be  _ Snowman Hank _ ! Why not  _ Lone at Home _ ? It’s a holiday classic! It… It fits the blizzard! And it is almost Christmas!” 

“It’s practically just  _ Bloodbath _ for babies! And Christmas isn’t for over a month. C’mon, Drew, you’re not scared are you?” Shea tossed some popcorn into her mouth and stirred marshmallows into her hot cocoa. 

“Of course I’m not!” And he wasn’t scared- he was terrified. 

“Then prove it,” she whispered, her voice dropping low and sending all sorts of sensations through him. He knew he wasn’t going to be able to watch these movies without having nightmares for weeks, but she knew he couldn’t resist a challenge. 

“Fine!  _ Bloodbath _ it is.” He tried to keep his voice even, confident even. It came out in a squeak. He popped the movie into the DVD player and before the title sequence even turned on he crawled under a blanket and pulled Shea into him as extra security. 

He spent the next three hours cowering, with his hands covering his eyes as they watched  _ Bloodbath _ and  _ Bloodbath II- Bolder and Bloodier _ . It didn’t do much to help since he could still hear the sounds of the characters being murdered and the nightmare-inducing laugh of Blade, the killer.

As the movie came to an end a sharp yelp escaped him as a character screamed in agony, and something jabbed him between the ribs. He felt a hot, tingling sensation course through his body as his vines shot out to hold Shea into him. 

“Who would guess that just a couple years ago you were an infamous supervillain hellbent on taking over the world?” she laughed, prying his trembling fingers away from his eyes. “The scary part is over, Drew.”

“It’s  _ all _ scary parts,” he protested, but he let his hand drop anyway. There was no use denying how frightened he was now, he’d practically begun crying and it was nothing more than his own wife poking him. 

She was right about one thing—who would believe it now? Aside from the fact that they both very much had their mutations they had left villainy behind, even going so far as to revert back to their real names. For the most part. About a month after the Lowardian Invasion (a month spent fighting before they realized their true feelings) Shea Marie Go, better known then by the name Shego, officially became Shea Marie Lipsky. 

She kissed his cheek and, for the briefest moment, he thought maybe he’d escaped further mocking. Of course, good or evil, he would have no such luck. “It is not, you baby. I mean, you ever look in the mirror in the morning?  _ That _ is scary.” 

“Shea! Th-” Before he had the chance to embarrass himself any further with what was sure to be a lackluster comeback, there was a knock at the door. Not even a knock, really but rather a frantic pounding. 

“Who the hell is knocking on our door at two in the morning?”

“Not to mention the blizzard… Should we get it?” 

Shea sat up as another round of knocks resounded throughout their home. His vines slipped back into place and he sat up as well. Each knock sounded weaker than the last, but somehow that terrified him even more than the booming banging on the door that had come before. 

“Whoever it is is insistent.” Shea stood and began walking toward the door. “C’mon, I’m guessing it’s not Blade looking for new victims. Might as well answer it.”

“Not funny!” Drew protested, scrambling after her in a desperate attempt to  _ not be left alone ever again thank you very much. _

The knocking started up again, even weaker than before. Shea barely turned the knob and the door flew open from the force of the wind. From the way her eyebrows shot up and she took a step backward into him he could tell she was just as shocked as he was. 

Staring back up at them was a startlingly familiar pair of bright green eyes. Except, for the first time either of them had ever seen, they were brimming over with tears. The girl before them pressed both hands into her stomach as snow fell over her, looking as if she had just stepped out of  _ Bloodbath Four Christmas _ (the widely disregarded holiday special). 

“I-I,” the girl stammered, her entire body trembling, shaking, “I didn’t know where else to go.” And then the former teen-hero (now a twenty-year-old hero), their former arch-nemesis whom they hadn’t seen in two years, the one and only Kim Possible…fainted on their doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make the world go round! Or at least make the chapters come faster.  
> Of course, I own nothing from Kim Possible.


End file.
